At the present time, display devices which display numbers may require that the numbers be changed frequently or from time to time; for example, a bank window will display, in numbers, the current interest rates being paid on various types of deposits at various types of loans and mortgages. The rates may change weekly or even daily. In one type of commercially available display device, the numbers 0 through 9 are printed on a plastic roll and the roll is then rotated to expose, in a frame, the desired numbers. In another type of display a frame receives a flat card having printed thereon one of the numbers 1 through 9.
A similar type of flat card system is used in other locations where prices or rates change periodically; for example, the price displays used at gasoline stations, stores and by cigarette vendors. However, the cards are easily lost or damaged, and when they become damaged, they may not fit in their frames. When a gas station wishes to change its prices for "regular leaded", "unleaded", "high-test unleaded" and "diesel", 12 separate numbers must be changed, which is time consuming and may be particularly difficult if the number cards are bent or misplaced.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a display device which may be readily and easily changed, by hand, in order to display the numerals 0 through 9; so that a row of such devices can show prices or rates, and may be rapidly changed to reflect the rapidly changing rates or prices.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a display device which is relatively rugged and durable, so that the numbers may be changed on the display device many times without damage to its structural integrity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a display device which may be produced, at relatively low cost, using conventional plastic molding or other suitable processes and conventional plastic resins.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide such a display device which will have the appearance of a digital type electronic display and yet will be non-electronic so that it may be relatively brighter, less expensive and more durable compared to an electronic display of the same size.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a display device which may be manually and easily changed to display the numerals 0 through 9. Three of the display devices may be formed, or mounted, side-by-side, to display the numbers 0 through 999.